Romance à Baker Street
by Glasgow
Summary: Parce que fréquenter Sherlock ça peut aussi rapprocher. Lestrade/John.


Petit OS tout guimauve entre ces deux-là, parce que ça leur va diablement bien^^

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Installé à son bureau, Lestrade terminait la rédaction de son rapport, pas peu fier de constater qu'une fois n'est pas coutume il serait rentré chez lui avant vingt-et-une heure. Un petit exploit qui lui faisait parfois regretter de n'avoir aucune vie privée. Aucune vie tout court en dehors de ses murs

Enfin, il se leva, enfila sa veste et chercha son portable tout en évitant soigneusement de jeter un œil vers la pile de paperasse en attente qui ne cessait de grandir. A vous faire culpabiliser de vous accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais tant pis, il s'en occuperait le lendemain.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque son mobile, glissé à l'instant dans la poche de son manteau lui annonça bruyamment l'arrivée d'un texto. Priant tous les dieux connus qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une nouvelle enquête, ou, pire encore, d'une requête de Sherlock, il récupéra courageusement le satané objet, soupirant de soulagement en découvrant l'identité de son interlocuteur.

_De : John Watson_

_J'ai perdu Sherlock._

_JW_

Le DI s'autorisa un sourire amusé avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage rêche d'une barbe naissante. Voilà que l'inénarrable détective en faisait une nouvelle fois voir au bon docteur. Pris de pitié pour lui, il se lança dans la rédaction d'une réponse qui se voulait rassurante.

_A : John Watson_

_Le spécimen connaît Londres comme sa poche, suis certain qu'il ne court aucun danger et regagnera ses pénates en temps voulu._

_GL_

La réponse, succincte, ne se fit guère attendre, en disant long sur l'état d'esprit de John.

_De : John Watson_

_Tout de même, suis terriblement inquiet._

_JW_

Lestrade se mordit la lèvre en maudissant Sherlock, et tous ses ancêtres au passage pour avoir été responsables de la création d'un tel être. Voilà qu'une nouvelle fois il parvenait à gâcher ses projets. Et indirectement encore. Il était décidément très fort.

_A : John Watson_

_Retrouvons-nous au pub au coin de Baker Street et Paddington Street dans une demi-heure. Nous aviserons._

_GL_

Au diable sa soirée de repos, qui s'annonçait de toute façon composée d'un plat sans nul doute fade et mauvais pour ses artères acheté à la sauvette sur le trajet du retour et d'un programme télé abrutissant, se força-t-il à penser. Et puis il le devait bien à Watson. Depuis les quelques mois que le mystérieux docteur faisait indirectement parti de sa vie, il s'était terriblement attaché à cet homme. Carrière oblige, il n'avait que peu d'amis, pas assez de temps à leur consacrer. Son entourage se limitait donc à ses collègues et Sherlock. Dans ces conditions autant dire que Watson apportait une bouffée d'air frais tout à fait bienvenue, et plutôt sexy pour le coup la bouffée d'air frais.

ooOoo

Comme convenu le DI passa la porte du pub à peine trente minutes plus tard, repérant immédiatement John installé à une table au fond de la salle. Il s'arrêta au bar pour commander deux bières, il était lui aussi capable d'observation et savait depuis longtemps ce que buvait le toubib, puis alla s'asseoir en face lui. Immédiatement, John le gratifia d'un grand sourire, quoi qu'un peu las.

« - Merci d'être venu inspecteur.

- Au point où nous en sommes, nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms. »

Et tandis que son sourire grandissait davantage, John s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se retint au dernier moment tandis que le serveur déposait devant eux deux pintes. Se retenant de grogner de frustration, Lestrade se fit la réflexion que l'homme avait perdu son pourboire par cette intrusion intempestive. Le moment de grâce amorcé avant son arrivée s'était bien envolé, constata-t-il devant le regard à nouveau indéchiffrable de John. Les deux homme trinquèrent donc puis dégustèrent un moment leurs boissons en silence.

Finalement, Lestrade se rappela de ce qui les avait menés là.

« - Sherlock ? interrogea-t-il donc.

- Oui, hem… Nous étions à Notting Hill, chez l'homme que vous avez arrêté hier. Sherlock semble convaincu qu'il n'a pas agi seul…

- Et je lui ai dit qu'il me fallait des preuves concrètes afin de pouvoir poursuivre nos investigations.

- Nous cherchions justement ces preuves. Il m'a demandé d'aller parler à la mère de notre homme tandis que lui inspectait les alentours de la maison. Je suis resté avec elle dix minutes tout au plus et quand j'ai voulu rejoindre Sherlock, impossible de le retrouver, pas plus que le joindre par téléphone.

- En somme vous ne l'avez pas perdu, il vous a faussé compagnie, plaida le policier. Venant de n'importe qui j'aurais effectivement craint un enlèvement par ce potentiel second suspect… Mais il s'agit de Sherlock, alors… En votre absence il a dû avoir une idée de génie et n'aura pas jugé utile de vous prévenir.

- Oui, ça se tient, reconnu John, pensif. Mais tout de même…

- Ecoutez, c'est un grand garçon et ce coup-là il nous l'a déjà fait à l'un comme à l'autre. Mais si demain vous êtes toujours sans nouvelle de lui, je vous promets de lancer des recherches.

- Merci Gregory. »

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire si étonnamment triste qu'il émut profondément John.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, se contentant d'échanger quelques regards, mais de ce silence serein qui n'engendrait aucune gêne.

Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Lestrade posa tout naturellement sa main sur celle de son compagnon, geste inattendu qui pourtant ne les surpris ni l'un ni l'autre tant il avait été exécuté avec naturel.

« - Laissons Sherlock de côté à présent. Il occupe déjà bien suffisamment de place dans nos vies. Et puis nous avons si peu d'occasion de bavarder… Parlez-moi de vous.

- De… moi ? s'étonna John. »

Cette réflexion appela un nouveau sourire chez le policier. Evidemment, à partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique que l'arrogeant détective, Watson avait certainement perdu l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de lui.

Avec quelques encouragements sincères, John ne se fit cependant pas prier. Alors durant l'heure suivante, il parla de son enfance, ses études, son expérience de la guerre et surtout son sentiment d'inadaptation depuis son retour ici. Lestrade l'écouta, posa quelques questions et régulièrement pendant son discours reprit sa main dans la sienne, jouant tendrement avec ses doigts.

Le sujet des blessures fut abordé très rapidement et le policier au travers de cette pudeur sentit une souffrance morale plus profonde encore qui l'attendrit. Il se prit alors à penser qu'il aurait voulu être celui qui l'aiderait un jour à cicatriser définitivement, à exorciser tous ses démons.

Et tandis que John se mettait peu à peu à nu devant lui, Lestrade découvrait que son attachement pour cet homme allait grandissant. Il sentait chez lui davantage que jamais un tel mélange contradictoire de force et de vulnérabilité qu'il ne s'en sentait que plus attiré. De l'étrange duo que formait le médecin avec Sherlock on pensait à tort que le détective était le personnage fascinant, le DI découvrait à présent combien c'était faux.

Et lorsqu'il se tut enfin, John eut un petit sourire d'excuse avant de reprendre son verre oublié si longtemps pour dissimuler son trouble, comme si lui aussi sentait combien l'atmosphère avait changé entre eux.

« - Je m'excuse, dit-il alors, je n'avais pas prévu d'accaparer à ce point la conversation, ni même votre temps d'ailleurs.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Voilà près d'un an que nous travaillons ensemble, il était grand temps que nous apprenions à nous connaître davantage.

- Alors c'est votre tour je suppose, déclara John avec malice.

- Vous devez déjà connaître les grandes lignes grâce à Sherlock j'imagine, nota Lestrade avec une pointe d'amertume. »

Préférence sexuelle, habitudes alimentaires et éthyliques, anecdotes sur une enfance outrageusement dissidente et présente solitude… Oui, Sherlock n'avait pas été avare en révélations sur le policier, mais pour une fois c'était du principal intéressé que John voulait obtenir les infos. Davantage passionnant ainsi.

« - C'est aux détails que je m'intéresse, dit-il pour l'encourager. »

Cette fois le sourire de Lestrade, quoi que toujours aussi attirant, se fit plus fatigué. John nota une lassitude dans son regard profond.

« - Une autre fois, conclut le policier en désignant leurs verres vides en geste d'excuse. »

S'il avait apprécié cela chez John, lui-même ne se sentait pas encore capable de faire montre d'autant de fragilité, cela n'avait jamais été son truc. Et puis de cette façon ce serait une bonne excuse pour se revoir un soir dans un avenir proche, détail qu'il décida de garder pour lui pour l'instant.

Le médecin s'apprêtait à insister lorsque son portable sonna en indiquant la réception d'un sms. Attrapant l'objet dans sa poche il s'excusa auprès de son ami. Sherlock à n'en pas douter, songea le DI avec regret.

_De : Sherlock Holmes_

_Viens de rentrer à l'appartement. Mais où es-tu donc passé ? Je t'attends._

_SH_

John relut le message à voix haute pour en faire profiter son compagnon, qui éclata d'un rire franc.

« - Décidément, on ne le changera pas, constata-t-il avec une résignation amusée. J'avais espéré qu'avec vous à ses côtés il s'améliorerait un tant soit peu… Je l'ai sous-estimé manifestement.

- Ou alors vous m'avez surestimé, proposa John avec sincérité.

- Oh, ça c'est impossible. »

Ne sachant trop comment prendre ce compliment, John se contenta de rougir en baissant les yeux.

« - Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre, dit-il finalement. M'assurer qu'il va bien vous comprenez... Après plusieurs heures à errer dans les rues c'est loin d'être certain.

- Ça serait plus sage en effet. »

Pourtant, comme s'il avait du mal à se défaire de cette nouvelle complicité qui ne demandait qu'à croître encore, John ne bougea pas immédiatement, et cette fois ce fut lui qui posa sa main sur celle de l'autre homme qui reposait encore à proximité.

« - Vous êtes un homme bien John, souffla Lestrade. Ne laissez jamais qui que ce soit prétendre le contraire. »

Touché par cette déclaration alors même que lors de tout son précédent quasi monologue il avait laissé apparaître un manque de confiance en lui des plus profonds, John hocha la tête en soutenant son regard.

« - Merci Gregory.

- Greg.

- Greg. Ces derniers temps j'avais tendance à croire que tous les hommes étaient des goujats.

- Les autres je ne sais pas, mais moi je ne suis pas un goujat.

- Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. »

ooOoo

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient devant le pub, abrités dans l'entrée, pour constater qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir depuis leur arrivée ici

« - Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir partager mon taxi ? proposa Lestrade en contemplant la rue détrempée.

- C'est inutile, j'en ai pour une minute tout au plus. Et puis j'aime marcher sous la pluie.

- Entendu. Bon, eh bien… »

Le DI s'interrompit, visiblement dans ses petits souliers. Il s'autorisa néanmoins à jeter un œil vers John, dont le regard compréhensif lui fut d'un grand secours.

« - J'ai passé un bon moment…, reprit-il donc. Nous… pourrions remettre ça à l'occasion.

- Oui, avec grand plaisir. »

Au moment de la séparation, l'hésitation fut longue, chacun s'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre, partagés entre la crainte de trop brusquer les choses et celle de louper une occasion inestimable. Ayant passé l'âge des actes irréfléchis, c'est finalement sur cette promesse d'une prochaine fois qu'ils se séparèrent sagement.

Après un vague signe de la main, Lestrade rejoignit le trottoir, hélant rapidement un taxi qui passait à proximité. Il ouvrit la portière mais avant de monter il se retourna une dernière fois vers John, pour constater que celui-ci l'avait suivi de près. Un regard vers ses yeux flamboyants et le policier n'eut plus le moindre doute. Il fit un pas vers le médecin, l'attira à lui et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peu importait désormais la pluie qui ruisselait sur eux, le chauffeur du taxi qui les attendait, Sherlock qui s'impatientait sans nul doute… A cet instant ils étaient seuls au monde, perdus au milieu de toutes ces sensations, tout ce désir longtemps refoulé, chacun profitant de l'autre avec hargne et passion.

Puis ils se séparèrent, encore intimidés par cette fougue qui les caractérisait si peu en temps normal, et échangèrent quelques banalités sans réels sens puis Lestrade monta dans le véhicule après un dernier sourire.

Trempé mais le cœur léger, John rayonnait de bonheur en poussant la porte du 221b. Pour un peu il en aurait chanté. Il ne songea même pas un instant à se constituer une attitude neutre avant de rejoindre son colocataire. Sherlock pouvait bien deviner dans la seconde ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il s'en fichait passablement.

Tandis qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, son portable sonna dans sa poche.

_A : John Watson_

_Je t'invite à dîner demain soir ?_

_Greg_

Le sourire aux lèvres, le médecin tapa rapidement quelques mots.

_A : G Lestrade_

_J'en serais ravi. Je t'appelle demain matin. Bonne nuit._

_John_

Oui, définitivement, il aurait le plus grand mal à dissimuler quoi que ce soit, pensa-t-il en montant les escaliers avec un allant tout neuf.

THE END.


End file.
